Health
Introduction The health indicator is located on the main page at the bottom of the status box, which contains primary information about your citizens state. In this box you can see the following information: # Change language # Your tasks (Train/work/fight/voting daysvote) # Travel # Party # Military Unit # Achievements # Edit profile # Your nickname # Level # Rank # Experience # Next rank (points) # Health at the moment # Food limit # Gift limit # Medkit Regaining health You regain 50 HP every day at day-change. Between day changes you can eat food and use gifts to regain health. Depending on the quality of the items, you regain 10 HP (for Q1 items) to 50 HP (for Q5 items). You may eat 10 food, and use 10 gifts per day initially. This limit can be increased by, * having a house or an estate (increases food or gift limit by quality of the property) * using medkits which are only given out on special occasions (restores food and gift limit to 10) * using extra vacations and/or extra spa (increases food and gift limit by 10) * motivating new citizens (increases food limit by 1 per motivated citizen, up to 5 citizens per day) What makes you lose health * Every hit in a fight costs you 10 HP. This number can be lowered if there's a hospital active in the fight. * A berserk is equal to 5 hits. i.e. a berserk costs you 50 HP, unless there's a hospital active. * Traveling uses HP. Depending on ticket quality, you lose from 0 HP (Q5 ticket) to 40 HP (Q1 ticket) Health In order to fight, you must have enough health points. Health can be gained through one of these ways: * Eating food :* Using gifts :* Extra vacation – special item ( Instantly restores 10 food limit. However your food limit won’t be updated during the next day change. You can’t use this item while having more than 20 food limit.) :* Extra spa – special item ( Instantly restores 10 gift limit. However your gift limit won’t be updated during the next day change. You can’t use this item while having more than 20 gift limit.) :* Using house (gives additional food limit equal to its quality (from 1 to 5) at day change) :* Using estate (gives additional gift limit equal to its quality (from 1 to 5) at day change) :* Day change (00:00 server time, restores your food limit and gift limit to 10) :* Using medkit - special item can be won on special occasions as reward (Instantly restores your food and gift limit to 10. Warning! If your limit is 5, your limit will be 10 not 15 after using it!) For more information about fighting strategies, visit 'How to fight' page Tips * Its advised that you use up all your health before day-change. * Save your health for important or highly subsidized battles. * By buying a house you will be able to eat more food daily. The amount depends on the quality of the house. * By buying an estate you will be able to use more gift daily. The amount depends on the quality of the estate. * Use food before using gifts; Food is a lot cheaper. (Only when you reach your food limit begin to use gifts). * Q1 Food and Q1 Gifts are usualy not the best choice as they restore 10HP per unit, while Q5 Food/Gifts restore 50HP per unit. Its advised that you use Q5 Gifts and Q5 Food. * Only use medikits if your food/gift limit reached 0, or you might lose unused limits. Category:Tutorials